tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Thera 7.3: Bhadda
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha >> Thera(226):Bhadda Adapted from the Archaic Translation by Mrs. C.A.F. Rhys Davids. Note: 'C' in Pali text is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China'. ---- Chapter VII. Seven Verses =226. Bhadda= He was reborn in this Buddha-age at Sāvatthi in a Councillor's family, as the child of until now childless parents, to 232 whom, after prayers to gods and the like, none had been born. They had gone to the Lord(Buddha) saying, 'If, your reverence, we shall get a child we will offer him to you as your servant.' They named him Bhadda (Faustus), and when he was seven years old, they dressed him in his best, and led him to the Lord(Buddha), saying, 'This, your reverence, is the child we got after asking you; we deliver him to you.' The Lord(Buddha) asked Ānanda to initiate him into monkhood, and withdrew to the Fragrant Chamber. And Ānanda instructed him, and so ripe was in him the efficient cause that, while studying, even as the sun rose, he conjured up meditation, and acquired sixfold abhiññā(higher knowledge). Now the Exalted One(Buddha) knew what had happened, and called, 'Come, Bhadda!' So he went, saluting the Lord(Buddha) with clasped hands. This was his initiation into monkhood. And this Buddha-ordination,1 the Thera, beginning with his birth, magnified when thus confessing aññā(supreme attainment): ---- 473 Ekaputto ahaɱ āsiɱ piyo mātu piyo pitu|| bahūhi vatacariyāhi laddho āyācanāhi ca.|| || 474 Te ca maɱ anukampāya atthakāmā hitesino,|| Ubho pitā ca mātā ca buddhassa upanāmayuɱ, || || 475 Kicchā laddho ayaɱ putto sukhumālo sukhedhito,|| Imaɱ dadāma te nātha jinassa paricārakaɱ. || || 476 Satthā ca maɱ paṭiggayha ānandaɱ etadabravi,|| Pabbājehi imaɱ khippaɱ hessatyājāniyo ayaɱ.|| || 477 Pabbājetvāna maɱ satthā vihāraɱ pāvisī jino,|| Anoggatasmiɱ suriyasmiɱ tato cittaɱ vimucci me.|| || 478 Tato satthā niraɱkatvā paṭisannānavuṭṭhato,|| Ehi bhaddā' ti maɱ āha sā me āsūpasampadā.|| || 479 Jātiyā sattavassena laddhā me upasampadā,|| Tisso vijjā anuppattā aho dhammasudhammatā' ti.|| || ---- 473 An only child was I, to mother dear And to my father dear. By many a rite And much observance was I gotten,yes, And many prayers. To do me kindness they, 474 My good desiring, and my happiness, Conducted me - father and mother too - Into the presence of the Buddha blessed. 475 'Hardly has he been gotten, this our child, And he is delicate and softly reared. Him do we give, O Lord, to you, that he May wait as servant on the Conqueror.' 476 The Lord(Buddha) took me unto Him and thus To Ānanda did say: 'Quickly admit This child, for he a thoroughbred shall be.' 477 And then, thus sanctioning my coming forth, The Conqueror withdrew to spend the night. And as the sun rose up out of the dawn Lo! then my heart was set at liberty. 478 233 Then to complete his work the Lord(Buddha), aroused From quietude: 'Come, Bhadda!' called to me; By that to me was initiation into monkhood given. 479 Seven were my years when I was thus initiated into monkhood. The Threefold Wisdom have I made my own. Hail to the seemly Sangha of the Dhamma! ---- 1 Cf. CXVII.; Sisters, verse 109, n. 4. ----